Arnolds Back
by Luvya
Summary: What if Grandpa sold the boarding house insted of ripping up the contract and went to Cape Palicer? What happens when he comes back? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Saying goodbyes

Arnold's back!

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold and all its characters don't belong to me and the song that I use don't belong to me as well. However the plot and anything you don't recognise does

**Summery: **What if Arnold's Grandfather still moved to Cape paliser anyway? What happens to the others? What happens when Arnold goes to College where everyone else is going? This story revels all! Part 1 starts with Gerald's, Helga's and Phoebe's thoughts when he moves. (Back in fourth grade)

 Part 1

_Saying goodbye _

_Why is it sad?_

_Its time to remember _

_All the good times we had_

_Wondering How?_

_Wondering Why?_

_Its time for saying goodbye_- Muppets Take Manhattan

~Gerald's POV~

"Gerald… I'm moving" The words kept on going through my head I can't believe my best bud is leaving.  I mean he's the one who gets all of us out of trouble, the one who tries to keep us out of trouble in the first place.  He believes in everyone even when the others shouldn't.

"Arnold… you can't…" I say desperately to keep him from going. I couldn't see PS118 with out him.

"I don't want to Gerald… but Grandpa has had enough of the boarding house and Grandma's not saying anything to stop him. The boarders and I have tried EVERYTHING to stop him but nothings worked… I'm leaving tomorrow." Arnold said to me.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" I asked him my head still getting around the fact that he was leaving.

"Today in class" 

~Helga's POV~

"Everyone one… Arnold has something very special he would like to say" Simmons's said. I looked up from my spot immediately, like I normally do whenever Arnold has to say.  

"Guys I'm going to say this straight out: I'm moving" 

"What?" 

"You cant" cries of outrage filled the room.  I couldn't say anything not even a nasty comment.  The love of my life was moving away. I saw Lila and Phoebe look at me briefly, and then voicing there own outrage.  Finally someone (I think it was Curly but I cant be sure) asked the question that I wanted to know but I couldn't quite say it.

"When?" I waited for Arnold to announce the day that he would leave me forever.

"Tomorrow" _Tomorrow?_ I repeated to myself. That was too soon, why didn't he tell us sooner? Why now?

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Phoebe asked voicing my thoughts.

"Well the boarders and I where trying to convince Grandpa not to go and I didn't want to admit to myself that I would be leaving." Arnold explained.  I noticed him blinking quickly, as trying not to cry. 

~Phoebe's POV~

Helga hadn't said anything and I was getting worried about her. I mean she's had a crush on Arnold back as far as I could remember and this would be big news for her.  This was big news for me and I'm Helga's best friend. Arnold's helped me through times almost as much as Helga has (When she wasn't being to bossy).  I knew I would miss him heaps. Then I thought about Gerald I had just recently admitted that I myself had a crush on him and I just had this feeling that he would be taking it hard. Arnold looked over at Mr Simmons 

"May I be excused?" Arnold asked I finally noticed he was trying not to cry. I guess he really loved this place for him to cry.

"Why of course Arnold." Mr Simmons said immediately. Arnold left the room.

To be continued… (10 years later)        


	2. 10 years later

Arnold's back!

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold and all its characters don't belong to me and the song that I use don't belong to me as well. However the plot and anything you don't recognise does 

**Summery: **What if Arnold's Grandfather still moved to Cape paliser anyway? What happens to the others? What happens when Arnold goes to College where everyone else is going? This story revels all! Part 2 has Arnold's first day at College…. And one little note part 2 is Saturday

Part 2 If you feel lost and on your own 

_And far from home your never alone you know?_

_Just think of your friends and ones who care_

_And they will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home _– The Tigger Movie

"Gerald I can't do this" Arnold said walking into the front walking into the front gates of New York City College.

"Of Course you can Arnold" Gerald said encouragely.

"I cant just pop back into everyone's life after ten years without saying a word to anyone (apart from you of course) and just say Hi!" 

"Arnold you are getting your butt into this college right now and just saying Hi!" Gerald told him pushing him into the admin block.

"Yes Daddy" Gerald chuckled.

"I have just one question:  Who else besides you got into this college?" Arnold asked.

"Some people who you would never guess" Gerald said with a sly smile.

"Please tell me" Arnold said turning nice.  Gerald laughed this time.  
"What have they taught you down there?" Gerald asked

"Guess it didn't work then" Arnold said with a sigh.

"Nope it didn't your not going to find out until tonight." Gerald told him.

"You didn't tell anyone that I was coming back did you?  I told you I wanted it to be a surprise!"  Arnold exclaimed. 

"No I didn't tell anyone you where coming back I just invited some people (who happened to be from PS118) to my room tonight."  Gerald explained himself.

"Alrighty then" Arnold said.

"Next?" Without knowing it they had reached the beginning of the line. 

"I'm here to get my room and key," Arnold said.

"Name?" 

"Arnold…"

"Move out of my way coming through" A voice, said interrupting them.  Arnold looked up half expecting Helga to be there.  To his surprise it wasn't Helga.

"Christy what did I tell you about waiting your turn?"  The lady asked

"Oh all right" Christy said impatiently.  The lady found Arnold's room number and key and gave it to him with out any more problems so Arnold walked off with Gerald.

"Christy reminds me of Helga…" Arnold said to Gerald.

"Yeah she does at times" Gerald said vagley, "Where's your room?"

"Davallie Hall Number 26" Arnold said reading the bit of paper.

"SWEET! You're going to be next door to me! I'm 24" Arnold smiled. 

"Cool you can show me the ropes and hopefully I wont get lost" 

"Alright" Gerald agreed.  They went up to Arnold's room with out any trouble. 

Meanwhile:

"Helga have you seen Gerald around?" Phoebe asked. 

"Tall hair boy? Nope haven't seen him… why?"

"Well he said for most of the PS118 gang to come up to his room at 7:30 as he had a surprise for us… I was hoping to find him and weasel outta him what the surprise was…"

"Pheebs I think your rubbing off on me…" 

"After 15 years of friendship I'm not surprised…"

"Can you believe it's been that long?" Helga asked in amazement.

"Not as long as Gerald's and Arnolds… there's has been 16"  Helga's face turned sad at the thought of Arnold.

"So they still keep in touch?" Helga asked.

"Yeah…" Pheobe sighed. "Can you believe that its been 10 years since we last saw him?"

"Yep… it seems like an entity has been instead of a decade." The two girls both sighed.

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know… I guess so… but I'm not sure…"

Back in Arnold's room.

"I can't belive I've got Simmons for English!" Arnold complained. "How in the world did I get that?"

"Don't worry Arnold… all of the remaining PS118 gang has him for English" Gerald said.

"Is it a conspiracy or something?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah I think it is…"

"Wow look at the time… its nearly 6:30… how much stuff did you bring here Arnoldo?" Gerald asked.

"Most of the stuff from the place in Cape Palicer…." Arnold said.

"oh okay… well we better go next door and start getting the place ready there…"

"Alright…"

To be continued…. (an hour later!) 


	3. Suprise!

Arnolds Back!

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold and all its characters don't belong to me and the song that I use don't belong to me as well. However the plot and anything you don't recognise does 

**Summery: **What if Arnold's Grandfather still moved to Cape paliser anyway? What happens to the others? What happens when Arnold goes to College where everyone else is going? This story revels all! Part 3 has what remaining PS118 are at NYC (Not New York City but New York city College) and their reactions to Arnold (especially one blonde in particular….) Note: This has some spoilers. And for purposes of this fic Eugene didn't know how to swim in forth grade okay??? 

Part 3

Look at me 

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you never know me_

_Every day its as if I play a part_

_Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I can not fool my heart _–Reflection

Time: 7:29pm

Place: Gerald's Room

Knock, Knock 

"Arnold hide!" Gerald whispered. 

"Huh?" Arnold asked 

"Hide" Gerald said normally.

"Okay… where??" Arnold asked looking around the room.

"Doesn't matter… behind that door will do" Gerald said. Arnold hid behind a door.

_Knock, Knock_

The person at the door was getting impatient; Gerald went to open the door.

"Howdy Gerald…" Arnold silently gasped. _That sounded like… no it couldn't be… _Arnold thought to himself.

"Thank you ever so much for inviting us Gerald" _Okay I would know that voice anywhere… _

"Alright Tall hair boy what's going on?" 

"You'll find out once everyone's here" Gerald said secretly. 

"Gerald sweetie… you'll tell us unless you want to make us mad…" _Hummmm Gerald has a girlfriend…. _Arnold thought to himself.

"Alright what was so important that I had miss a sale"

"Sorry I'm late" A voice apologized.

"Alright now your all here I have a surprise for you" 

"We know that, that's why we are here" A voice snapped.

"Well can that surprise come out?" 

"Okay now I feel like where on one of those And this is your life programmes" Arnold said coming out from behind the door.  Six sets of eyes stared at him.

"Guys take a picture I'm not going anywhere…" Arnold said. He took a look around the room, The first two people he had no difficulty figuring out who they where. _Stinky and Lila haven't changed a bit_ Arnold thought to himself.

"And you are?" A person asked him.

"And I thought you said everyone still remembered me" Arnold complained to Gerald.

"I didn't say that exactly…" Gerald said

"I mean I helped almost everyone here at one point in fourth grade" 

Helga knew the man looked familiar she just couldn't place who it was and she knew the others didn't know who he was either but when she heard fourth grade a heap of memories came back to her.

_~Flash~_

_"Move it foot ball head"_

_~Flash~_

_"Helga what's wrong?"_

_~Flash~_

_"Oh Arnold how I despise thy and yet how I love thy"_

_~Flash~_

_"Look Arnoldo you don't wanna be here and I don't wanna be here… lets just get this over and done with"_

_~Flash~_

_"I'm moving"_

_~Flash~_

_"Bye Football head I feel sorry for where ever you're going"_

_~Flash~_

_"School seems strange with out Arnold"_

"Arnold?" Helga asked finally figuring it out.

"Give the girl a prize" Arnold said smiling.

"Arnold as in fourth grade Arnold who disappeared on us?" Sid asked

"Hey not my fault…" Arnold started to apologize

"Wilikas Yep same Arnold all right" Stinky said grinning.

"Don't worry man I'm just messing with your head" Sid said smiling.

Helga was trying not to smile but failing miserably.

"Now just to make sure I recognize everyone I'm gonna see if I get you guys names right" Arnold said. He walked over to Stinky.

"Stinky?"

"Wilikas"

"Lila?"

"Oh Arnold I'm ever so happy your back"

"I take it that I'm right… Sid?"

"Yep" Arnold walked over to where Rhonda was sitting.

"Rhonda"

"Of course…"

"Phoebe" Arnold said

"Pleasure to have you back Arnold"

"and last but not least…" Helga took a deep breath hoping that he would remember her.

"Helga"

"Right football head." Helga said letting out a breath.

Phoebe looked at Helga surprised. As she heard what Helga used to call Arnold a heap of memories came over her.

_~Flash~_

_"Phoebe can you get that for me"_

_~Flash~_

_"Pheebs can you bring back this book to the library?"_

_~Flash~_

_"Phoebe are you okay?"_

_~Flash~_

_"Phoebe is that HINGES on your cast?"_

_~Flash~_

_"Phoebe you shouldn't be treating Helga the way Helga's been treating you…" _

_"That's none of your business Arnold"_

_~Flash~_

_"I'm moving"_

_~Flash~_

_"Helga are you okay?"_

_"Okay? Okay? How can I be okay? The love of my life is moving out of my life forever"_

_~Flash~_

_"I'm concerned about Helga and Gerald, Phoebe… they've been taking Arnold's departure the worst" _

_"Well Arnold is Gerald's best friend and well Helga because…"_

_"Of her crush on Arnold?" Phoebe looked at Simmons amazed_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Well the way Helga looks at Arnold's empty desk like the world has ended and I kinda always knew that she did why did you think I put them together in so many projects?"_

_"Oh.."_

"So Arnold what degree are you going for?" Lila asked.

"I'm going to be trying to get a Performing Arts degree and an Art degree," Arnold said.

"Two degrees… wow you're a brave man" Gerald said.

"I know but my old drama teacher decided I would make a good Romeo for the school play when I told him that I had played Romeo in forth grade he got in touch with Simmons (well I'm pretty sure it was Simmons as he said Yes Arnold is a very special student quite a bit) and decided I should be taking Drama" Arnold took a breath, "Once I got into drama I loved it so I then decided to do my performing Arts degree and I was one of the set design people for the show and my Art teacher convinced me to do Art… so now I'm not sure what I want to do…" Arnold finished up.

"Okay… hey do you guys want to watch a video?" Gerald said slyly.

"Sure"

"Sure why not?"

"That would be ever so delightful"

"Yeah okay"

"Yeah all the good clothes will be gone now anyway"

"What have you got up your sleeves Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing" Gerald said innocently and put the tape in.

The words: Fourth Grade: PS118 came onto the screen and everyone groaned (even Lila) 

There was a picture of Helga in a red bathing suit running into the ocean and pulling Arnold to safety.

"How did you get that?"  Helga asked immediately, blushing. 

"Well seeing as my best buddy was on TV I taped it" 

"Alright"

Then there was a shot of Sid, Stinky and Harold getting ready to Moon there principal and Arnold trying to talk them out of it.

"And how did you get that?" Arnold asked

"School surveillance camera" Gerald said simply.

"That could of saved me a lot of detentions" Arnold said 

"Nobody thought of checking it" Helga remembered.

A shot of Lila looking love sick at Arnold and Arnold trying to ignore Lila came on. The group started laughing apart from Arnold and Lila who where blushing.

"I remember that" Helga said, "the only one time that Arnold didn't like, _like _Lila and Lila did" 

"Yeah" The rest of the video had various shots of the gang the final one however was a class picture of the picnic that the class had on Arnold's last day.

"Too bad you didn't have the one when the school was flooded." Arnold said he then had a flash.

_~Flash~_

_"Everyone BE CALM" Arnold yelled the last part out _

_"Sure we'll be clam its not like where gonna DIE or anything" Helga said sarcastically._

_"WHERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Curly yelled._

_"I WANT MY MUMMY!!!" Harold yelled._

_"Now class Arnold's right we have to calm down" Arnold noticed that Eugene wasn't there._

_"Uh Guys where's Eugene?" Arnold asked._

_"Um…." Everyone looked around. They couldn't see him._

_"Eugene can swim cant he?" Gerald asked. Then with anyone knowing what was happening Arnold ran down into the school and Dived in. Arnold found Eugene flouting around, waving his Arms. He then brought Eugene to the surface._

"Yeah you really saved Eugene's life there football head…" Helga said. 

"I did didn't I" Arnold said smugly. Everyone looked at him in shock and Arnold smiled.

"Joking guys… Joking…" Everybody laughed.

"So where's your room Arnold?" Sid asked.

"next door to Gerald's" Arnold said.

"Wow so your in the room next to mine then" Sinkey said. "They told me that someone was moving in I just didn't really think as I heard Gerald's voice in there today…" The rest of the night lasted with out a hitch…

To be continued


End file.
